


Токсичный ветер

by Captain_Waffle



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 22:06:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13773537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Waffle/pseuds/Captain_Waffle
Summary: Во время очередной миссии Шепард и Гаррус оказываются на старой исследовательской базе Цербера, когда их накрывает песчаная буря и отрезает от остального мира.





	Токсичный ветер

**Author's Note:**

> Эта работа также опубликована на Книге Фанфиков.  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/6500610

\- Эти разведданные имеют большую ценность для нас. Если они будут утеряны, то местонахождение доктора Айзенкс будет определить... затруднительно.

\- Что значит «затруднительно»? – капитан уже слышала такую интонацию в голосе Призрака. Он категорически избегал говорить неприятную информацию с первого раза.

\- На планете, в районе станции, собирается сильная электромагнитная буря, и есть большая вероятность, что она уничтожит все данные на всех носителях, – он затянулся сигаретой. Едва ли его на самом деле волновала судьба доктора, но просчитывать риски он умел, так что, скорее всего, это был оправданный риск.

\- Это, что, спичечный коробок? У них должна быть достаточная защита на случай бури, – Шепард не нравилась такая постановка задачи. Она уже ожидала рациональную причину на такой случай, и, по сути, ей уже было все равно, что он скажет.

\- Защитные системы довольно изношены. Станция пустая и законсервированная, вам нужно будет только зайти и выйти, – искусственные глаза Призрака сверкнули, но по его лицу ничего нельзя было считать. – Вы уже в этой системе, вам хватит времечани, его более, чем достаточно.

Ну конечно. Всегда бы так просто.

Шепард кивнула, отключаясь.

\- СУЗИ, готовь челнок. Курс на Дакку. Рассчитай, сколько точно времени у меня есть до начала бури, – Джейн не медлила и раздавала приказы уже по пути. Келли Чамберс, психологическая заноза, вечно стоящая рядом с мостиком, кинула на нее сочувствующий взгляд. Как будто капитан нуждалась в моральной поддержке перед каждой миссией.

\- Шепард, за вычетом времени на полет до пункта назначения и посадки, у вас будет примерно пятьдесят минут на выполнение задания, – СУЗИ не могла обсуждать решения руководства, тем более напрямую от Призрака, и Джейн была крайне рада этому. Не хватало ей еще и это выслушивать. – Кого мне следует оповестить о сборах?

Шепард ответила уже в лифте.

\- Никого.

Секундная заминка была вполне человеческой. Иногда Джейн пугало то, насколько церберовская ИИ могла казаться живой.

\- Шепард, я настоятельно рекомендую...

\- Не обсуждается, – коротко оборвала ее Джейн, и СУЗИ замолчала. Шепард почувствовала укол совести в сердце. Если бы на ее месте была Лиара, то та бы абсолютно точно обиделась на нее.

Тем временем лифт добрался до верхнего этажа.

\- СУЗИ, охарактеризуй климат планеты, – голос Шепард звучал немного виновато. Это действительно была авантюра и опасения, чьи бы они ни были, были вполне основательны.

\- Дакка находится довольно близко к местной звезде, так что климат жаркий и засушливый.

Джейн на ходу стянула толстовку и кинула ее на кровать. Уберет потом. Полет в пределах системы редко занимал больше десяти минут, две из которых уже прошло. К счастью, ей не нужно было надевать термобелье, что экономило кучу времени.

Внезапно ей вспомнилась ситуация, когда она проигнорировала предупреждение о замороженной планете, надев под броню свой обычный ни черта не греющий костюм. Они едва не околели втроем в этом идиотском «Мако»: она, Лиара, и Гаррус. Лиара постоянно громко взвизгивала на каждом особо резком повороте или спуске (даже слишком часто – Шепард никогда не умела хорошо справляться с управлением этой штуки), а Гаррус... на полном серьезе собирался греть ее своим телом, когда Джейн замерзла настолько, что ей начали отказывать руки. Т'Сони едва отговорила его от этого, ссылаясь на целую кучу фактов, и доказывая, что, скорее они оба замерзнут насмерть, чем он ей поможет, и заставила взять управление на себя.

Гораздо позже Чаквас кричала на них обоих, на Шепард за обморожение рук второй степени и частично левой ноги, а на Вакариана просто за компанию. Он оправдывался, что его температура тела выше человеческой. Шепард, вроде бы, даже отшутилась, вроде бы даже задевающе, и они никогда не обсуждали эту ситуацию. В какой-то момент ей даже показалось, что Гаррус стал больше избегать ее, хотя, казалось бы, куда больше. Но это было еще до того, как Джейн погибла на Алкере, а потом Архангел был рад ее увидеть, и безропотно отправился вслед за ней.

Джейн натянула тонкие обтягивающие штаны с эмблемой N7 и едва что-либо прикрывающую майку. Ей все равно будет жарко, а жару она не выносила.

Каждый элемент брони вставал на свое место знакомым ритуалом, напевая ей ритмичную мелодию щелчков. Эта мелодия была знакома ей с первых дней службы в армии, когда она была еще глупой и едва ли взрослой. Надевать шлем и брать все оружие не было времени.

В лифт она зашла со штурмовой и снайперской винтовками и шлемом в руках. Минуты спуска хватило на то, чтобы штурмовая винтовка заняла свое привычное место на пояснице, а «Гадюка» стала вторым хребтом.

Челнок уже шумел, готовый сорваться в любую секунду. Джейн была занята своим шлемом, постоянно путавшим ее волосы, так что долговязая фигура турианца рядом с дверью была для нее неожиданностью. Значит СУЗИ все-таки поступила по своему усмотрению.

\- СУЗИ позвала? – на самом деле Шепард только выглядела сердито, положение ее обязывало.

\- Джокер, – субгармоники Гарруса едва было слышно за ревом двигателя. – Удивился, что я не в курсе.

Джейн сердито кивнула, откидывая дверь вверх.

\- Шепард, я уже полностью собран, нет причин идти в одиночку, – он скрестил руки на груди, явно не собираясь отходить в сторону. Джейн вздохнула и кивнула головой, зовя его с собой. Жвалы Гарруса слегка разошлись в стороны, и Шепард уже знала, что по-туриански это обозначало улыбку.

\- Ты всегда в броне, чтобы собраться нужно только оружие взять, – осуждающе протянула Джейн. Внутри челнока была неплохая шумоизоляция, так что говорить можно было не напрягаясь.

Вакариан снял со спины «Богомола» и поставил его между ног, садясь на кресло. Он не стал отвечать, только издал насмешливый щелчок.

***

Челнок приземлился на посадочной площадке, максимально близко ко входу на станцию, но даже это расстояние казалось невыносимо огромным. Буря была близко, тяжелые облака клубились в небе, а землю переметало порывами ветра с колючим красно-рыжим сухим песком. Шепард закашлялась, казалось, что песок был везде, – он забивался в рот, глаза, нос, – и стремительно надела шлем, хоть он был и предназначен для отсутствия атмосферы. Гаррус что-то сказал ей, но из-за воя ветра вокруг и отсутствия у него шлема, Шепард не услышала ни слова. Джейн постучала указательным пальцем себе по шлему, но тот отмахнулся, сообщая, что это неважно.

Станция действительно казалась пустой. Никаких наемников снаружи, хоть это и нисколько не значило, что их не было и внутри. Сама станция явно изначально задумывалась как мобильная – присоединяемые секции, хоть и огромные, широкие шлангообразные коридоры между ними. Судя по нескольким долговечным пристройкам, станция стояла давно. Было странно, что ее решили оставить.

Шепард заметила, что Гаррус что-то вводил на своем инструметроне, и процедура заняла не больше минуты. Этому засранцу не нужен был шлем, таково было строение его лица, – приплюснутый нос, пластинчатые прямые челюсти, прикрытые по бокам жвалами, по минимуму открытых слизистых. Природный хищник, эволюция, черт бы ее побрал. Климат на этой планете больше был похож на родной турианцу Палавен, чем на Землю.

Джейн махнула рукой в сторону входа, и они резво направились к нему, готовые в любую секунду прикрыть друг друга. Как бы капитан ни была недовольна этой выходкой своих подчиненных, слаженность действий с Вакарианом на поле боя заставляла ее кровь бурлить. Ни с кем другим такая синхронность и взаимопонимание не достигались.

Путь ко входу был быстрым и беспрепятственным. Может, действительно Призрак не врал?

Гаррус ударил рукой по зеленому огоньку на двери, пропуская Шепард первой. Завывающий ветер ворвался вместе с ними, сбросив со стола пустую кружку, и осел, как только дверь закрылась. Джейн, наконец, сняла шлем, выпуская на свободу целую, чертову, песчаную дюну. Вакариан, тем временем, был крайне занят вытряхиванием песка из собственного воротника, так что оставил без комментариев то, как Шепард, украдкой, пыталась отчистить язык.

\- Сообщение? – капитан поймала вопросительный взгляд турианца, так что ей пришлось пояснить. – Инструметрон.

Гаррус мотнул головой.

\- Таймер.

\- У нас достаточно времени, – легкомысленно ответила Шепард, занимая позицию справа от двери, ведущей из крохотного КПП.

\- Возможно, – Гаррус занял симметричное ей место слева. – Это не будет лишним.

Джейн приготовилась, как хищное животное перед прыжком, и это служило гораздо более явным знаком, чем слова.

\- Действуем быстро. Наших союзников здесь нет, так что лучше не оставлять никого за спиной.

\- Так уж никого? – усмехнулся Вакариан, и Шепард пропустила эту фразу мимо ушей, открывая дверь.

Гаррус рывком выглянул из укрытия, но комната, уставленная рядами компьютеров и исследовательскими столами, была пустой. Шепард повторила маневр и вышла первая, держа штурмовик наготове.

\- Шепард, перв... сканир...е показало, что на станции находится большое к-к-к... во контейнеров с токсичным порошком. Вам следуе...т быть осторожными, – голос СУЗИ сильно искажался.

Джейн остановилась, прижимая наушник ближе к уху, словно это что-то бы изменило.

\- СУЗИ, убери помехи.

В ответ ИИ что-то прокаркала, после чего умолкла совсем.

\- Черт!

\- Буря близко, создает помехи, – подытожил Гаррус, чем вызвал у Шепард еще один прилив раздражения. Будто бы она сама это не понимала. – Вероятно она говорила об этих контейнерах.

Он указал винтовкой на близстоящий бак из, казалось бы, толстого красноватого металла. Таких баков, с надписью «токсично» стояло едва ли не по два рядом с каждым столом. Шепард помнила их. Они уже натыкались на такие, когда добывали информацию о контрабандном корабле для Самары в день, когда впервые с ней встретились.

\- Да, из них еще повсюду этот порошок разлетается, если в бак выстрелить.

\- Тогда нам просто нужно по ним не стрелять, – весело хмыкнул Гаррус в ответ.

\- Шутник, – буркнула Джейн.

Ее теплорадар пискнул, привлекая к себе внимание. Шепард взглянула на экран, на котором мелькало несколько приближающихся красных точек, метрах в двадцати от них.

\- Шесть человек, за дверью, – она кивнула на другую дверь, ведущую вглубь станции. – Занять позиции.

\- Принято, – отозвался Гаррус, стремительно пересекая комнату и занимая выгодную позицию, подальше от двери, как и подобало снайперу. Джейн перебежала ближе и шумно повалила на бок стол со всеми немногочисленными инструментами, сделав себе отличную баррикаду прямо напротив двери.

Огоньки на радаре встали практически за дверью.

\- Приготовиться.

Шорох открываемой двери и гулкий рявк «Богомола» прозвучали практически синхронно. Тело упало. Гаррус вставил новый термозаряд в патронник и передернул затвор. Джейн не была такой точной никогда, даже под адреналином. И сейчас, когда она стреляла из штурмовой винтовки по противникам, страшнее была сила выстрела, чем его меткость.

Щиты противников снимались с трудом. У одного сверкнул перегруженный Гаррусом щит, а Шепард, объятая синим свечением подкинула одного батарианца, засевшего в коридоре, в воздух, и с громким стуком обрушила его на землю, ломая если не все, то большинство костей.

Она не поняла, в какой момент она пропустила это, но они изначально были в уязвимой позиции, и баллон с токсичным порошком лопнул где-то слева, оглушая. Шепард мгновенно оказалась в зоне поражения, задыхаясь от жгучей боли в легких. Она понадеялась, что Гаррус был достаточно далеко, чтобы не попасть в облако. Судя по гулу его винтовки, турианца не задело.

Джейн перекатилась за какое-то соседнее неудачное укрытие и оказалась лицом к лицу с одним из наемников. Она даже не успела адекватно отреагировать, все еще помутненная токсином, как получила болезненный удар прикладом по виску. «Богомол» погудел, снимая противника. Шепард выстрелила практически наугад и, кажется, попала, судя по крику.

Все стихло. Чертов порошок настолько ее дезориентировал, что она не заметила, как Гаррус сделал за нее всю работу. Шепард обнаружила, что сидела на большом пластиковом контейнере и зажимала рассеченную бровь. Кровь стекала по ее лицу и сперва могло показаться, что рана серьезная.

Вакариан приблизился к ней и лишь после этого заметил кровь. Он попытался повернуть лицо Джейн, чтобы лучше рассмотреть рану, но та упрямо мотнула головой, избегая контакта. Ее взгляд был суровым.

\- Не стоит прикасаться, у тебя может быть аллергия.

\- Если бы у меня была аллергия на лево-аминокислоты, то я бы не работал в СБЦ, – Гаррус щелкнул жвалами и по-своему улыбнулся. – Ты как?

\- Мерзкая хрень, до сих пор голова кружится.

Шепард поднялась и стала собирать выпавшие с наемников термозаряды. «Синие светила», кто же еще, хоть их форменная броня и выглядела грязной из-за крови. Один турианец, два батарианца, остальные люди. Гаррус осматривал столы на наличие полезной информации.

Коридор был похож на длинную грязно-белую кишку и вселял в Шепард чувство какого-то неясного беспокойства, зудящего под кожей.

\- В конце коридора такая же комната, скорее всего не пустая, будь начеку.

\- Нужно сразу занять укрытие, – ответил турианец и Шепард кивнула, соглашаясь.

Стоило им приготовиться и открыть дверь, все прошло, как в тумане. Сначала все шло хорошо, Гаррус прикрывал ее со спины, отстреливаясь от наемников, которых за укрытиями пряталось не меньше дюжины, а как только она заняла позицию за сваленными в кучу контейнерами, она смогла отвлечь огонь на себя и дать Вакариану тоже скрыться за другим высоким контейнером. Позже оказалось, что она сама загнала себя в угол, выбрав неудачную позицию без путей отхода.

Последняя внятная мысль, что отпечаталась в памяти Шепард, была о том, что у наемников были респираторы и потому они так спокойно взрывали баллоны с порошком.

Гаррус понял, что Шепард в отключке далеко не сразу. В какой-то момент он заметил, что синие отблески биотики больше не мелькают в бою. Справляться с наемниками в одиночку было бесспорно сложнее, чем вдвоем, но Архангел уже проходил через это, вполне успешно. Теперь его не интересовала чистая работа, – сменив оружие, он отстреливался, перебегая от укрытия к укрытию, ближе к Шепард, лишь бы вытащить ее из самого эпицентра облака. Чем ближе он был к ней, тем сложнее становилось дышать и сильнее жгло глаза. Если ему было так некомфортно, то каково было Джейн, нередко дышавшую ртом. Гаррус высунулся из укрытия и перегрузил щиты одного из двух оставшихся наемников, при этом едва не схватив зубами пулю. Шепард лежала за соседним укрытием и вытаскивать ее оттуда под огонь было рискованно. Пришлось потратить еще немного времени, чтобы отстреляться и наконец схватить Шепард за лодыжку и вытащить ее из едва рассеявшегося облака.

Самодельный визор сообщал, что она жива, и Гаррус выдохнул. С противоположной стороны комнаты раздался тихий булькающий звук. Вакариан подскочил на ноги. После всей серии неудач на этой чертовой станции, ему не могло так повезти. Но, похоже, действительно остался кто-то для допроса.

\- Сколько вас здесь? – рявкнул Гаррус цепляя полумертвого турианца за воротник. Темно-синяя кровь из разбитого гребня размазалась по его белым клановым меткам. Тот махнул рукой, явно пытаясь задеть Вакариана по лицу.

\- Пошел на хер, – булькнул он, мотая головой. Судя по входному отверстию, у него явно было пробито легкое. Гаррус схватил его за жвалу и начал медленно отводить ее в сторону. Он прекрасно знал по себе, насколько это может быть больно, так что наемник почти сразу заорал и начал вырываться, только усугубляя свое положение.

Гаррус не стал повторять вопрос, ожидая.

\- Да вы всех перестреляли! Мы только охраняли объект, – взревел турианец, захлебываясь кровью. – Отпусти, мудак.

Вакариан коротко кивнул и бросил наемника на землю. Ему еще можно было бы помочь, если дать ему панацелин, но турианец чувствовал какое-то злое удовлетворение от его агонии.

Гаррус поднял надсадно кашляющую Шепард на руки, и уже собрался рвануть к посадочной площадке. Но из окон уже практически ничего не было видно, а ему еще нужно было проделать путь к челноку. Таймер на его инструметроне пискнул один раз, оповещая, что до истечения времени оставалось десять минут. Вакариан издал ругательство. Челнока, скорее всего, уже не было. На такие случаи был протокол, – номер 133/1, он помнил это, как сейчас, – их необходимо было оставить до улучшения погодных условий, забирать их, через такую бурю, было слишком рискованно в первую очередь для транспорта.

Он так и стоял, прижимая Шепард к себе. Кровь из ее брови размазалась по его нагруднику. Наверняка бы она двинула бы ему прямо по шраму, если бы была в сознании. Гаррус перехватил ее выше.

Хорошо. Ладно. Буря не могла продлиться больше суток, так что им просто надо было пережить ночь.

Гаррус досадливо ощерился. Как будто это было просто – он мало, что понимал в болезнях людей, а Джейн сотрясалась в кашле.

Еще снаружи он заметил, что всего станция состояла из четырех комнат, и если они исследовали две, предназначенные для работы, то точно оставались еще две, предназначенные для проживания. Открыв дверь, ведущую из их комнаты, он увидел доказательство своей правоты – маленькая столовая, рассчитанная не больше, чем на два десятка человек и отделенная большой пластиковой ширмой общая спальня, уставленная рядами двухъярусных кроватей. Сразу было видно, что станция создавалась для ученых. Ничего общего с жесткими тряпичными койками, предназначенными для военных. Настоящие полноценные кровати, рассчитанные даже на средний рост турианцев, не говоря уже о людях.

Гаррус бережно уложил Шепард на ближайшую кровать, и девушка болезненно поморщилась во сне, не приходя в сознание. Броня мешала, определенно, но турианец ощущал себя неспособным снять ее, словно это было посягательством на что-то личное. Его собственная броня могла бы причинить ей неудобства, если Гаррусу пришлось бы снова ее нести, так что он решил сначала раздеться сам. Как только он снял с себя нагрудник, Шепард резко свесилась с кровати и ее стошнило на пол. Вакариан усмехнулся несмешной шутке в своей голове по поводу причинно-следственных взаимосвязей и погладил Шепард по спине, словно успокаивая, пока она страдала от бесплодных спазмов. Ее организм отчаянно боролся с интоксикацией, и Вакариан понадеялся, что собранное Мирандой по кускам тело справится.

\- Джейн, – тихо сказал турианец, привлекая внимание. Шепард только обессиленно что-то промычала. – Я перенесу тебя на другую кровать.

Ответа не последовало. Гаррус снял так и закрепленную на ее поясе штурмовую винтовку, бросил к своему нагруднику и почти нежно взял Джейн под лопатки. Она была точно больна, никогда в здравом уме капитан не позволила бы таких вольностей. Но сейчас у нее не было иного выбора.

От природы зрение турианцев было лучше человеческого и спектр воспринимаемых волн гораздо шире, так что найти самую дальнюю от входа койку в слабом свете не составило труда. Равно как и методично расстегнуть все замки на броне. Она была гораздо проще по конструкции, чем турианская, однако нагрудник снимался только через голову. Опыта раздевания людей у Гарруса не было, только азари много лет назад, хоть их тела и были очень схожи по строению. Но броня азари капитально отличалась от той, что сейчас была надета на Шепард, и, к тому же, Вакариан понятия не имел, была ли под броней у Джейн хоть какая-нибудь одежда.

Если бы турианцы могли краснеть подобно людям, Гаррус был бы бордовым. Он внутренне одернул себя – они оба были солдатами, все его действия были вызваны чистой необходимостью. Вакариан шире раздвинул замки на обоих боках нагрудника, приподнимая его переднюю часть и тут же отдернул руки. Если у Шепард под броней не было ничего, он должен был узнать об этом раньше, чем увидел бы. Гаррус кинул взгляд на лицо Джейн, но ее брови были нахмурены и оно выражало боль, ей не было дела до душевных терзаний Вакариана. Наверное, она бы даже осудила его за мягкотелость, если бы была в сознании.

Гаррус снял жесткие укрепленные перчатки с обеих рук – он запросто мог бы поцарапать ее голую кожу по неосторожности, в то время, как когти, еще со времен работы в СБЦ, он привык затуплять. Не глядя ей в лицо, он провел рукой по животу девушки и неожиданно для себя облегченно выдохнул. Под его пальцами отчетливо ощущался слой тонкой ткани, так что Гаррус смело притянул Шепард к себе, укладывая ее голову себе на воротник, и одним слитным движением снял с нее нагрудник. Ее майка задралась на спине, так что турианец смог ощутить, насколько тонкой и мягкой была ее кожа. Люди были такими хрупкими, удивительно, что они вообще смогли добиться такого уровня развития.

Гаррус слегка повернул голову и уткнулся носом в рыжие волосы. Только тогда до него дошла вся двусмысленность ситуации. Он прижимал капитана Шепард, фактически наполовину раздетую, к себе. Это было чересчур интимно. Вакариан осторожно натянул майку обратно на спину, и уложил Джейн на кровать. Возможно, раньше он мог бы сказать, что такая ситуация была бы для него пределом мечтаний, но теперь он чувствовал себя насильником – Шепард была даже не в состоянии защититься и оттолкнуть его и это было нечестно.

Поножи и ботинки было снять гораздо проще нагрудника – человеческие ноги, в целом, были слишком странными и непривычными для Гарруса. Плоские и мягкие пятипалые ступни с короткими коготками, отсутствие даже намека на шпоры на икрах и гладкие бедра. Обтягивающие штаны из плотной темной ткани, – Касуми как-то говорила их название, но он уже забыл, – только подчеркивали тугие выпуклые мышцы на бедрах. Однажды он уже видел Шепард в обтягивающем черном платье, которое, казалось, не скрывало вообще ничего, так что вполне мог представить ее без одежды. Гаррус тяжело вздохнул. Не то, чтобы ему это сильно помогало.

Вакариан уже собрался уходить, как заметил на открытой полоске кожи над ее штанами темные точки, такие же, как на ее лице. Наверное, это было для него так же экзотично, как для Шепард его клановые метки. Турианец включил ночник на тумбочке рядом, но свет ярко моргнул и с громким хлопком отключился совсем. Видимо, генератор полетел из-за электромагнитной бури, а лампочка лопнула. Теперь они рисковали на сутки застрять на станции совершенно без электричества. Накрыв Шепард одеялом, он надел свою броню обратно. Если Джейн проснется, то точно будет дезориентирована. Гаррусу не нравилась эта мысль, но ничего сделать с этим было нельзя, может только шевелиться быстрее.

Сквозь бурю пришлось продираться в шлеме, при почти нулевой видимости и постоянном ощущении дисбаланса на каждом шагу. Порывы ветра были настолько сильными, что турианцу все время казалось, что его точно сдует прочь в пустыню, даже учитывая вес брони в дополнение к его собственному немаленькому.

Джейн не проснулась, пока Вакариан уходил, но ее сон явно стал беспокойнее. Гаррус не слишком хорошо смыслил в том, как работает человеческий организм, но выступившая влага на лбу у Шепард точно означала стресс. Он включил ночник у противоположной кровати и это, похоже, спровоцировало реакцию.

Шепард вскрикнула, судорожно хватаясь то за лицо, то за...

Гаррус почувствовал, как похолодел. Ей было тяжело дышать, точно, как когда в открытом космосе над атмосферой Алкеры у ее костюма повредился шланг подачи кислорода. Она лихорадочно извивалась и хваталась за свою шею сзади, пытаясь закрыть руками несуществующие пробоины в своей несуществующей броне.

Он с трудом поймал ее руки, такие же влажные и покрытые испариной, как и вся она, и, не удержавшись, провел рукой по ее волосам.

\- Ты не одна, Шепард, – тихо проговорил он, повторяясь снова и снова, почти нежно пропуская пряди между своими жесткими пластинчатыми пальцами.

Девушка постепенно успокоилась, тяжело дыша, и наконец замерла. То ли, ее успокоил звук другого голоса, чуждый этому кошмару, то ли ее успокоил звук голоса именно Гарруса, тот не знал, но очень хотел надеяться.

Она была невесомой, мягкой и такой пластичной, какой никакая турианка не могла бы быть, ее кожа была даже мягче, чем у азари.

Это было в корне неправильно. Она была, в первую очередь, его капитаном, к тому же, она спала. Мысль о том, что Шепард человек, даже не пришла к нему, турианец уже давно смирился с тем фактом, что его влекло к ней, это уже было неважно.

***

Гаррус сидел в полудреме за единственным работающим компьютером в комнате. Весь свет был, фактически, только от него – несколько окон на стенах и одно большое на потолке позволяли только разглядеть клубы песка снаружи. Они напоминали ему здоровый сувенирный шар с мелкими блестками, похожий на тот, который стоял у него на столе еще в СБЦ. Гаррусу всегда нравилось наблюдать за этой безделушкой.

Свет монитора плавно расплывался перед его глазами и турианец снял визор, щурясь. Он оставил все двери, ведущие в спальню, открытыми, на случай, если бы если Шепард позвала его, но, в итоге, он едва слышал, как та периодически болезненно кашляла.

\- Черт, – если бы у турианца был такой же слух, как у людей, он вряд ли бы что-то заметил. Вернувшийся на место визор показывал, что Шепард вяло двигалась и ее температура была выше нормы.

Без своей брони Джейн выглядела непривычно уязвимой. Смазавшаяся кровь на правой стороне лица подсохла, но девушку это определенно не волновало. Она была еще и босая, вдобавок, и зябко обнимала себя руками, пытаясь подцепить съехавшее одеяло с пола.

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? – турианец поднял с пола упавшее с девушки одеяло и накинул его обратно на ее тело. Даже в слабом свете ночника было видно темные круги под ее глазами.

\- Как будто с кроганами всю ночь пила, – она хохотнула и сразу же поморщилась. Любые действия явно причиняли ей боль. – Ужасно болит голова и в легких жжется, сложно глубоко вдыхать. Мы застряли на станции?

\- Да, буря началась раньше, чем планировалось, – Гаррус сел на соседнюю кровать.

\- Данные у тебя? – строго спросила Джейн и турианец кивнул. Гаррус убедился, что правильно поступил, скачав их к себе сразу. Капитан бы точно разозлилась, если бы он поставил ее жизнь выше задания, даже такого пустячного.

Шепард медленно перевернулась на спину, болезненно морщась. Гаррус кивнул на прикроватный столик с небольшой коробкой, размером с ладонь, в ярко-желтой обертке.

\- Я порыскал на кухне, там много таких пачек. Не представляю, как это есть, правда.

Джейн глухо хохотнула.

\- Это же лапша-минутка. Касуми была бы в восторге, – девушка взяла коробку в руки, едва не упустив ее сквозь ослабевшие пальцы. – Ее заливают горячей водой, она набухает и потом ее едят.

\- Мне согреть воду?

Что-то особенное было во взгляде девушки на Гарруса, он никогда до этого не видел такого выражения у людей. Но оно определенно ему нравилось.

\- Нет, не нужно, в моем состоянии это плохая идея, – спокойно ответила она, убирая пачку обратно. – Сколько времени прошло?

Вакариан непроизвольно поднял руку, чтобы проверить время на инструметроне, но ответ он знал и так.

\- Около шести часов.

\- Значит скоро должно светать, – подытожила Шепард. Гаррус хмыкнул в ответ. – Что?

\- Здесь сутки длиннее. В лучшем случае через пять часов станет светлее, – турианец закинул ноги на свою кровать. – И то, я сильно в этом сомневаюсь.

Тьма за окном была подвижной и живой от переливающегося песка, подсвеченного изнутри станции. Тишина была уютной. Гаррус осознал, что давно ее не слышал. Там, где он спал, теперь всегда гудела батарея, и оказалось, что он привык к этому звуку.

\- Это такой наш вариант загородного домика на двоих у моря, в котором мы должны состариться, когда отойдем от дел? Только без моря, – вместо смешка Шепард надрывно кашлянула, выпуская весь воздух из легких за раз. Гаррус оглянулся на нее, не в силах что-либо ответить. Это прозвучало слишком... романтично, даже для Шепард. Особенно для Шепард. Вакариан готов был поверить, что такое могла сказать ему Тали, и то после нескольких рюмок бренди, но капитан...

Пауза явно слишком затянулась, пока турианец соображал, что вообще можно было ответить на такое, и Джейн сменила тему.

\- Нашел что-нибудь интересное?

\- Это бывшая база Цербера, – Гаррус ответил даже слишком быстро. – Но она уже давно под контролем «Синих светил», тут много припасов, но ничего особо ценного. Нашел пару интересных штук, которые могли бы пригодиться при калибровке.

Джейн весело хмыкнула, и это был первый самый здоровый звук, исходящий от нее.

\- Калибровка важнее всего.

\- Что? – Гаррус действительно не понял, к чему она это сказала, пытаясь понять выражение ее лица. Шепард широко улыбалась и он не понимал, с чем это было связано.

Она небрежно махнула рукой и Вакариан заметил, как неестественно дернулось ее запястье.

\- Неважно, забудь.

Джейн молча сложила руки на животе и прикрыла глаза, словно пытаясь уснуть.

\- Как думаешь, сможешь восстановиться к тому времени, как нам придется выбираться отсюда? – спросил Вакариан, рассматривая ее умиротворенную фигуру.

\- Мое тело меня не слушается, и меня это напрягает, – Шепард тяжело вздохнула, открывая глаза. – Иногда прошивает судорога, но ты наверняка это уже заметил. И, кажется, температура еще.

\- Да, температура повышена, – Гаррус согласился, складывая руки на согнутых коленях.

\- Откуда ты...? – Шепард оглянулась на него с подозрением и турианец поспешил оправдаться:

\- Визор.

\- О, ну ладно.

Не думала же она на самом деле, что он действительно проверял температуру ее тела? Гаррус прекрасно помнил, как их обучали первой помощи представителям разных рас при поступлении на службу в СБЦ. Самый верный способ для нечувствительных турианских рук – соприкоснуться лбами с человеком, и человеческий лоб в таком случае должен был ощущаться прохладнее при норме.

\- Тебе следует поспать, – оказывается Шепард смотрела на него, пока тот задумался. Наверняка она впервые видела его в обычной одежде, без брони. – У нас еще куча времени здесь, если ты прав.

Гаррус только кивнул. Он действительно устал за это время, а на борту Нормандии по расписанию уже должен быть отбой. Режим дня был неприкасаем для турианца еще со времен армии, так что его тело реагировало соответствующим образом.

Визор остался на тумбочке вместе с перчатками, а Гаррус с удовольствием растянулся на кровати, едва сдерживая довольный вздох. Матрас был для него несправедливо забытой роскошью, турианец даже не помнил, когда последний раз спал на нормальной кровати.

\- Как ты спишь с этим гребнем? – полюбопытствовала Шепард, разглядывая Вакариана.

\- Нормально, на боку, – вопрос показался ему странным. Ответ казался ему вполне очевидным, хотя, по всей видимости, не для девушки.

\- А если тебе захочется поспать на спине?

Гаррус изогнул надбровную пластину.

\- Нам неудобно спать на спине из-за строения тела.

\- Талия?

\- В основном шпоры, – Вакариан издал низкий смешок и подложил руку себе под подушку. – Я могу перелечь на другой бок, если хочешь.

\- Если я хочу? ... – переспросила Джейн и тут же отмахнулась. – Как угодно.

Похоже, Шепард немного восстановила силы после сна. Ей едва ли хватило бы их на то, чтобы активно двигаться, но чтобы болтать – вполне. Поэтому стоило только Гаррусу выровнять дыхание перед тем, как погрузиться в сон, она снова подала голос.

\- Ну, а если тебе захочется лечь на спину? Нельзя же всю жизнь спать в одной позе.

Вакариан вздохнул и открыл глаза. Джейн повернулась на бок, отражая его позу.

\- Шепард, как часто ты спишь стоя? – Гаррусу крайне понравилось озадаченное выражение лица девушки после вопроса.

\- Что? – Джейн сдвинула брови.

\- Как часто? – повторил он

\- Я не сплю стоя, это неудобно, – Шепард забавно поморщила нос и точки слегка растянулись на ее коже. Гаррус посчитал это милым.

\- А вдруг тебе захочется? – его тон звучал насмешливо.

Джейн нахмурилась, наконец поняв, к чему вел Гаррус.

\- Понятно.

Вакариан, не скрывая, издал смешок, и глубоко вдохнул. Они были заперты вдвоем и отрезаны от внешнего мира, но Гаррус давно не чувствовал такого спокойствия.

\- Ладно, я не буду мешать тебе спать.

Турианец не был уверен, что даже кивнул на это в ответ, погружаясь в сон.

***

Гарруса выдернул из сна странный глухой звук из другой комнаты. Стоило ему открыть глаза, он сразу понял, что что-то не так, как должно было быть. Кровать Джейн пустовала, на ней осталась только смятая подушка. Вакариан подскочил и помчался в столовую.

Шепард пыталась подняться с пола, но ноги ее слабо слушались. Гарруса пробрала дрожь – он впервые видел капитана в состоянии такой беспомощности. Она, наверняка, последний раз была такой только после своего воскрешения, но турианец встретил ее после этого только в бою на Омеге, и тогда она спасла его. А сейчас беспомощно пыталась встать, словно ее мышцы атрофировались.

\- Зачем ты...? – спросил Вакариан, помогая ей держаться в вертикальном положении.

\- Хотела пить и не хотела тебя будить. Мне казалось, что уж с этим-то я справлюсь, – недовольно ответила Джейн, цепляясь обеими руками за его воротник. Одеяло с ее плеч осталось лежать на полу, и девушка досадливо посмотрела на него. На станции действительно ощутимо похолодало по сравнению с днем, к тому же Шепард была босой. Наверняка она именно поэтому так незаметно проскользнула мимо спящего турианца. Вечное гудение главной батареи на Нормандии отбило его слух.

\- Ты напоминаешь мне мою сестру, – Гаррус усадил девушку на стул, а сам начал искать стакан для воды.

\- О, неужели, – Шепард весело усмехнулась. – Чем же, интересно?

\- Она почти такая же упрямая, – Вакариан пожалел, что вообще упомянул о Солане. Капитан могла неправильно понять эту фразу.

Чистый стакан нашелся на полке, и Гаррус наполнил его водой из кулера. Шепард посмеялась и это немного разрядило обстановку.

\- Тебе нужно будет нас познакомить как-нибудь, – заметила Джейн, принимая стакан из рук турианца. Он нахмурился.

\- Ну нет уж, – Гаррус упрямо мотнул головой и присел рядом за стол. Шепард вскинула брови в удивлении. Она не ожидала такого категоричного ответа. Может, это была больная тема для Вакариана, она не знала, а достоверных данных по этому поводу у нее не хватало. Но он развеял ее опасения:

\- Если вы подружитесь, то я этого не переживу, – голос Гарруса звучал таким мрачным, что это рассмешило Джейн.

Шепард вполне могла представить молодую сильную турианку, раскрашенную такими же синими клановыми метками, как и Гаррус. И судя по всему, с таким же нетипичным для турианцев характером, как и у своего брата.

Оба их инструметрона синхронно запищали, уведомляя о входящем вызове. Гаррус сразу понял, что это означало и дал Шепард ответить самой.

Джокер на появившемся голографическом экране выглядел очень радостным.

\- Наконец-то! Шепард! Мы думали вас замело совсем. Как вы?

\- Нормально, но я надышалась токсичным порошком, – Джейн изобразила улыбку. Слабая подсветка от экрана явно высветила и круги под ее глазами, и так и не стертую до конца кровь на виске.

\- Принято. Погодные условия улучшились немного, высылаю за вами челнок. Готовьтесь к вылету, – Моро привычным жестом коснулся козырька кепки и прекратил вызов. Шепард пощелкала несколько кнопок на инструметроне и отключила его.

\- Похоже, наши каникулы кончились, – сказала Джейн и усмехнулась.

\- Было бы лучше, если бы они в следующий раз были где-то, где можно выходить наружу без риска наглотаться песка, – Гаррус поднялся со стула. – И без банок с ядовитым порошком.

\- Это точно, – согласилась капитан, собираясь с силами.

***

Шепард едва держалась на ногах, когда выходила из челнока на Нормандии. Гаррус фактически, тащил ее на себе, перекинув ее руку себе через плечо, понимая, что ей было очень неудобно и, скорее всего, больно. Но феноменальное упрямство не давало ей согласиться и предстать перед командой на руках у своего офицера.

Нога Джейн снова подвернулась прямо на пороге челнока, и они чуть не полетели на пол вместе. У дверей дока замаячила рыжая голова Чамберс.

\- Простите за субординацию, капитан Шепард, но я сейчас закину вас на плечо, если вы споткнетесь еще хоть раз, – тихо Гаррус сказал Джейн на ухо, чтобы это смогла услышать только она, и его голос вышел слишком глубоким для такой фразы. Турианец четко почувствовал, как Шепард вздрогнула под его рукой на талии.

\- Только попробуй, Вакариан, – прошипела Джейн, наблюдая, как к ним приближаются Чамберс, Лоусон и Тали.

Гаррус тихо засмеялся, отчего его жвалы слегка дрожали, задевая волосы Шепард.

Тали сразу подхватила капитана под вторую руку, как только подбежала, она даже не стала ничего уточнять. Гаррус почувствовал, как девушка сразу непроизвольно перенесла большую часть своего веса на кварианку – конечно, та была примерно ее роста и у нее не было турианского воротника.

\- О, Шепард! Вас не было больше суток! Мы все ужасно волновались, – прощебетала Тали со своим смешным говором.

Лоусон выглядела обеспокоенной, но Гаррус догадывался, что это было, скорее, беспокойство инженера за спроектированный механизм, чисто профессиональный. Но самой раздражающей фигурой была бесспорно Чамберс, то и дело путавшаяся под ногами. В первые несколько секунд, как та приблизилась, Гаррусу показалось, что та была готова накинуться с объятиями на Шепард, но она не стала рисковать, увидев какое-то особое выражение на лице Вакариана. В отличие от Шепард, которая практически не понимала турианскую мимику, Келли схватывала все очень быстро.

\- Она ранена? – спросила Лоусон на пути к лифту.

\- Нет, надышалась токсичным порошком, – ответил Гаррус.

\- Долго? – Миранда что-то быстро напечатала на своем инструметроне и навела его на Шепард, сканируя ее голову. При этом она не помешала им троим передвигаться ни на секунду, в то время как Гаррус едва не наступил на Келли уже два раза. – Шепард, ты меня слышишь? Говорить можешь?

Джейн кашлянула и выдала что-то похожее на согласие.

\- Кила... – протянула Тали.

\- Все не так страшно, – хрипло успокоила ее Шепард.

Они четверо вошли в лифт. Для Чамберс места не хватило и Гаррус сочувственно пожал свободным плечом. Тали издала веселый смешок. Она тоже недолюбливала местного психолога, наверняка еще после того, как та попыталась пожалеть ее за слабую иммунную систему. Лоусон было наплевать, она была занята изучением полученных данных.

\- Тебе повезло, Шепард, что поражение мозга такое слабое и задело только двигательные функции. Вакариан тебя спас, – будничным тоном сообщила Миранда, когда они добрались до жилой палубы.

На жилой палубе их встретила Касуми, явно вылезшая из своей норы только из чистого любопытства. Гаррус не стал комментировать ее появление, но неожиданно подала голос Тали.

\- Насколько я знаю, Призрак очень не хотел, чтобы мы узнали что-то про вас, но Джокер сразу все прояснил, как только мы поймали твой сигнал.

\- Вы сразу смогли его засечь? – спросил Гаррус.

\- Четыре часа мы ловили одни только помехи. Чуть с ума все не сошли.

\- Сигнал? – подала голос Шепард, едва переставляя ноги. Путь обратно вымотал ее окончательно.

\- Да, Гаррус смог послать сообщение на канал Нормандии, что вы в порядке. Ты не знала?

Вакариан перехватил ее удобнее, почти нежно. До медотсека оставалось не больше десяти шагов.

\- Тебе было не до этого, Шепард.

Джейн замолчала, но Вакариан нутром чувствовал, что ей это не понравилось.

Лоусон сразу начала описывать ситуацию доктору Чаквас, стоило двери открыться, и переслала полученные данные на ее инструметрон. Тали и Гаррус подвели Джейн к койке, кварианка помогла ей развернуться спиной. Стоило только Вакариану приблизиться, чтобы подсадить Шепард, как та остановила его жестом. Офицер подчинился, он не хотел, чтобы Джейн чувствовала себя неловко перед остальными.

Как только капитан улеглась на койке, Чаквас неоднозначно попросила всех уйти из помещения. Гаррус остался стоять, игнорируя Тали, которая звала его за собой из дверей.

\- Офицер Вакариан, вам нужно особое приглашение? – доктор Чаквас была раздражена и не любила, когда кто-то посторонний болтался в медицинском отсеке и мешал ей работать. Шепард лежала на койке у нее за спиной, так что турианец не мог разглядеть выражение ее лица. Тали махнула рукой и отправилась по своим делам.

\- Может я могу чем-то помочь? – Гаррус переступил с ноги на ногу, подразумевая, что мог бы сообщить еще хоть что-нибудь об обстоятельствах травмы, но, похоже, Лоусон уже получила и передала всю нужную информацию и без него.

\- Вы ранены? – с профессиональной холодностью спросила Чаквас.

\- Нет.

\- Тогда уходите. Капитану нужен покой, – она вскрыла упаковку со шприцем, насаживая на него тонкую и короткую человеческую иглу.

Шепард молчала, ни поддерживая Чаквас, ни прося остаться, так что Гаррус молча развернулся и вышел.

За дверью его, вполне ожидаемо, поджидала Касуми. Он уже был готов услышать несколько бестактных вопросов, но то, что спросила воровка, его удивило:

\- Ты ведь из декстро-аминокислотных, правда?

\- Что? – это явно выглядело крайне глупо, но Гаррус ничего не смог поделать с тупиком, в который его поставил этот вопрос.

\- Пойдем, у меня кое-что есть для тебя, – Касуми поманила его за собой, словно не допуская вероятности, что он откажется.

\- Это может подождать? Мне нужно привести себя в порядок, как минимум, – Вакариан небрежно указал на свое пристанище у себя за спиной.

\- Тогда тебе точно понравится то, что я нашла, – глаза воровки хитро блеснули под капюшоном и она продолжила идти. Турианцу ничего не оставалось, кроме как последовать за ней.

Смотровая палуба с этой стороны изменилась с тех пор, как Гото поселилась на ней и Гаррус был здесь в последний раз. В целом, это был один и тот же момент времени, он помнил это прекрасно. Команда была большой и каждому требовался свой кусочек личного пространства, а чужое личное пространство Вакариан уважал, как ничто другое.

Палуба стала более... обжитой, на ней появилась кровать (очень даже неплохая, особенно по сравнению с койкой Вакариана у главной батареи), несколько вещей искусства и даже небольшой шкаф с книгами. Касуми неторопливо проверяла ящики в столе.

Ближайшая картина к выходу казалась Гаррусу самой странной, хоть он и мало что понимал в искусстве.

\- Нравится? – воровка возникла рядом совершенно бесшумно.

\- Довольно... эээ... необычно, – Вакариан скрестил руки на груди, ожидая какой-нибудь глубоко-исторической справки.

\- Напоминает турианское искусство? Оно у вас все такое... минималистичное, – Касуми прыснула смехом. Ее голос был легким и не задевал так, как мог бы. – Эта картина очень дорога мне.

\- Неужели? – хмыкнул Гаррус. С утверждением насчет турианского искусства он был согласен целиком и полностью. Турианцев оно вообще не особенно волновало, так что поэтому было настолько редким даже на самом Палавене.

\- Да, с ее помощью я познакомилась с дорогим мне человеком, – Касуми отошла, чтобы проверить под диванными подушками. На столе воровки лежало несколько красных цветков. Вакариан был знаком с этой странной человеческой особенностью обмениваться растениями в знак привязанности. Большинство рас вообще не имело возможности постоянно контактировать с богатой растительностью на своих родных планетах, не говоря уже о таком бесцельном ее уничтожении.

\- Шепард дала зеленый свет? – смена темы была не просто резкой – молниеносной.

\- Ты это хотела узнать, когда звала меня? – голос Гарруса звучал гораздо более уставшим, чем должен был.

\- О, ну ты знаешь, заброшенная станция, целые сутки вдвоем, мало света, – Касуми ворошила воспоминания, отошедшие было на второй план, с ювелирной точностью. Внутри Гарруса снова все разладилось. Его жвалы непроизвольно дернулись, пока он наблюдал, как девушка скользнула за барную стойку.

\- Она наш капитан, Касуми, – Вакариан допустил серьезный просчет, собираясь удерживать нейтралитет. Он начал искать причины, за которые опытная воровка цеплялась словно хищная кошка за трещины на коре дерева.

\- Я думаю, что для тебя она может быть просто Шепард. Или Джейн, – Касуми улыбнулась, растягивая вытатуированную полоску на нижней губе.

Гаррус разумно не стал комментировать такую диверсию. Гото не смутилась и налила себе мутной розовой жидкости в стакан на два пальца. Прежде, чем Вакариан снова заговорил, девушка нырнула под стойку и достала знакомую турианцу бутылку из темного стекла.

\- В прошлый раз, когда я была с Шепард на задании, мы тоже были на базе «Синих светил». Нашла интересную бутылку под одной кроватью и припрятала на потом. А оказалось, что это декстро-виски. Очень жаль, – она разглядывала этикету, будто не видела ее раньше. Гаррус не готов был поверить, что она действительно припрятала что-то для него, только если с целью пошантажировать. – Ты можешь забрать ее.

Касуми протянула бутылку, но не торопилась выходить из-за стойки. Гаррусу пришлось подойти к ней самому.

Как только он протянул руку, девушка сделала крохотное движение, отклоняя бутылку на себя так, что Гаррус не смог бы удобно ее взять, не с его строением руки. Турианец посмотрел ей в глаза. Касуми самодовольно улыбалась.

\- Я думаю, ты нравишься Шепард, тебе стоит сделать пару шагов навстречу, – она наклонила бутылку обратно, и Гаррус забрал ее. Это действительно был декстро-виски, довольно неплохой, к тому же. Такой можно было достать на цитадели.

\- Так и собираешься ходить с ее оружием? – Касуми кивнула на «Мотыгу» и вторую винтовку у него на плече. – Шепард, скорее всего, останется у Чаквас на ночь, а ее пустая каюта на верхней палубе.

Гаррус завис, обдумывая предложение. Эта была хорошая идея, учитывая, что он уже перевыполнил свой годовой план по неловким ситуациям с Шепард только за последние сутки, и лучше бы ему не встречаться с ней лишний раз.

\- Может что-нибудь скажешь? – вкрадчиво спросила воровка и турианец понял, что едва ли произнес хотя бы пару фраз с тех пор, как пришел на смотровую палубу.

\- Спасибо за виски, Касуми, – ответил Гаррус, и повернулся к выходу. Он не был готов обсуждать с кем-либо свои отношения с Шепард, тем более с самой большой сплетницей на корабле. Хотя едва ли та была разочарована, улыбаясь ему вслед. Она уже узнала все, что хотела.

Вакариан согласился, что идея оставить оружие Шепард в каюте и уйти незамеченным была хороша. Лифт подъехал, забирая его на верхний этаж. Возможно, потом можно было бы напиться удачно подвернувшимся виски и больше не вспоминать неловкие ситуации с капитаном на станции. Можно бы даже было спуститься после каюты в инженерный отсек и прихватить с собой Тали, едва бы та отказалась от выпивки. Возможно они бы оба допились до идиотских танцев, как в прошлый раз.

Двери лифта открылись. На двери капитанской каюты горел зеленый огонек, и Гаррус ни на секунду не задумываясь вошел внутрь.

Помещение сильно пропиталось запахом Шепард, явно сообщая о том, что здесь она проводила много своего времени, может быть даже больше, чем на мостике. Вакариан внутренне себя одернул. Конечно больше времени, она же здесь, как минимум, спала.

Справа пискнул хомяк, прячась в свой домик. Турианец хотел было положить оружие на ближайший стол, но вспомнил, что вообще-то у Шепард был отдельный стол для этого, рядом с кроватью. Он приметил его еще в прошлый раз, когда заходил по каким-то делам вместе с Джейкобом.

Гаррус остановился, прислушиваясь. Его немного напрягал странный тихий шипящий звук, он не понимал, что его издает. Но турианец решил наплевать, и закончить дело побыстрее, чтобы не встретиться с Шепард в ее собственной каюте.

Взгляд зацепился за валявшиеся на кровати толстовку и свободные спортивные штаны, которые капитан частенько носила, когда была на борту. Очевидно, Джейн собиралась второпях и у нее не было достаточно времени, чтобы убрать все на место.

\- Декстро-виски? Странный выбор, – за спиной Гарруса раздался намеренно громкий голос. Турианец резко обернулся, издавая какую-то фразу, с которой не справился переводчик Шепард.

Она сидела в углу на диване, неудивительно, что Гаррус ее не заметил, и ее оценивающий с ног до головы взгляд был ледяным. В руках у нее было мокрое полотенце, которым она явно вытирала лицо до того, как в ее каюту заявился турианец, а на столе, в кружке, шипела растворимая таблетка.

\- Ответь пожалуйста, все турианцы плевать хотели на правила приличия или ты такой уникальный случай? – спросила Джейн, протирая полотенцем лоб. Гаррус безусловно был согласен, что он был виноват и находился в очень уязвимом положении.

\- Я не знал, что Чаквас отпустила тебя, я думал, что она оставит тебя на ночь в лазарете, – он попытался оправдаться, но это слабо помогло. Джейн все еще выглядела раздраженной.

\- Очевидно, – отрезала Шепард, откидывая полотенце на диван. Она поднялась и ее взгляд крайне красноречиво остановился на бутылке в руках турианца. Неловкая ситуация становилась еще глупее с каждой секундой.

\- Касуми дала мне ее, – пояснил Гаррус.

\- Ясно, – коротко ответила Шепард, приближаясь. Вполне было понятно, что ничего не «ясно».

Джейн подошла почти вплотную и остановилась в паре шагов от него. Турианец мог отчетливо разглядеть россыпь точек на ее лице, ставшую ярче на чистой коже. Шепард была ниже его на полголовы, но ощущалось, словно именно она нависала над ним.

Гаррус не выдержал и отступил на полшага.

\- Слушай, Шепард, я просто принес твое оружие, так что я оставлю его и все. Мне лучше уйти, извини, что пришел без спроса.

Джейн не ответила и не сделала попытки забрать оружие, так что Вакариану пришлось протиснуться между ней и кроватью (духи!), чтобы положить «Мотыгу» и «Гадюку» в сложенном состоянии на стол. Бутылка осталась там же, когда Гаррус резко развернулся, собираясь уйти и забиться рядом с главной батареей за наглухо закрытой дверью навсегда. Он никогда не был трусом, но градус неловкости перерос уже все допустимые значения.

Джейн сделала молниеносный шаг в сторону, перекрывая ему дорогу. Теперь она стояла критически вплотную, едва ли не касаясь его брони.

\- Шепард... – он инстинктивно перехватил ее за локти и сразу же отдернул руки в ужасе, когда осознал, что сделал. Джейн медленно опустила взгляд на сгибы рук, на которых сразу проступили красные полосы.

Девушка не отступила даже после этого и Вакариан почувствовал, что его дыхание перехватило. У него оставалось два варианта: послушать, что могла на это сказать Шепард или позорно убежать. Он выбрал первый вариант.

\- Чаквас сказала, что у меня есть царапины на спине, – сказала Джейн, не поднимая глаз. – Напомнила про возможную аллергическую реакцию на декстро-аминокислоты.

Лучше бы он выбрал второй вариант.

\- Шепард... я бы никогда... – ему стало холодно. В каюте точно понизилась температура, потому что теперь его едва заметно трясло.

\- Не воспользовался моей беззащитностью? Я знаю, Гаррус, – она подняла взгляд и в нем не было ни капли осуждения. – Кто угодно, но не ты.

Она не отходила, не давала ему уйти, единственное, что он мог сделать, физически отстранить ее и убежать, но Вакариану хватало остатков разума этого не делать. Наверное, это было что-то вроде инстинкта снайпера, которого обнаружили.

\- Шепард, ты мой единственный друг во всем чертовом мире, – тихо начал Гаррус, и Джейн наконец-то улыбнулась. – Я не хотел все испортить.

Девушка положила руку ему на нагрудник и на секунду Вакариан вздрогнул. Он не понимал, почему капитан его еще не отчитала и не вышвырнула из каюты, ведь она имела на это полное право.

\- Испортить? – она покачала головой. – Ты спас мне жизнь, Гаррус Вакариан. И я благодарна тебе за это, знаешь ли.

Шепард улыбалась и это было самое прекрасное зрелище. Турианец почувствовал небывалое облегчение, сродни кайфу. Он повернул голову, выдыхая. Оказывается, все это время он напряженно стоял, ни разу не шелохнувшись. Джейн нежно накрыла ладонью его шрамы и Гаррус вздрогнул. Девушка стояла очень близко к нему, но турианец не чувствовал в себе сил дотронуться до нее в ответ.

Внезапная мысль снова окатила его холодом.

\- Если это твой способ отблагодарить, то... – неуверенно протянул Гаррус, и его жвалы дрогнули.

\- Ты действительно так считаешь? – Джейн посмотрела на него с осуждением, словно такая мысль не приходила ей в голову.

\- Надеюсь, что нет, – турианец звучал предельно серьезно.

Шепард скользнула второй рукой по здоровой стороне его лица и наклонила его к себе, мягко сталкивая их лбы вместе. Гаррус позволил себе обнять девушку за талию и прижать ближе. Ее пальцы проскользили вдоль жвал к незащищенной пластинами шее и турианец не смог удержаться от того, чтобы обнять ее еще крепче и уткнуться в ее шею в ответ.

Джейн громко ахнула и уцепилась одной рукой за воротник на его броне.

\- Шепард, ты не знаешь, что делаешь, – голос Гарруса сильно понизился и Джейн это явно понравилось, судя по тому, как она вздрогнула под его руками.

\- Мне кажется, мы оба знаем, – прошептала она, проводя ему в ответ носом по открытой коже, едва касаясь пальцами гребня.

\- Ты не знаешь, что делаешь со мной, – прорычал Гаррус, когда Джейн скользнула рукой под гребень. Вряд ли она понимала до этого, насколько чувствительным было это место у турианцев, но теперь убедилась. Гаррус резко подхватил ее под бедра и прижал к стене рядом с аквариумом. Теперь она, фактически, была заперта плотную к нему.

\- Сними перчатки, – приказала она, откидывая голову назад. Турианец, не теряя времени, прижался языком к точке под ее подбородком. – Гаррус!

Вакариан отпустил ее, покрасневшую и запыхавшуюся, словно после хорошей трепки, и отступил назад.

\- Мы все еще можем остановиться, – серьезно сказал Вакариан хотя едва ли он смог бы уйти сейчас, когда перед ним стояла такая Шепард – горячая, с наполовину оголившимся животом (наверное, он опять случайно задрал ее майку, когда поднимал на руки), и откровенно желающая его.

Джейн понимающе склонила голову набок и оперлась на стену за собой.

\- Гаррус, мы оба не затем искали в экстранете про межрасовые связи, – ее глаза сверкнули хитрым блеском. Она определенно провоцировала его.

\- Как ты... – начал было Вакариан, хоть уже и догадывался о том, как она узнала.

\- Лиара, – Шепард подтвердила его догадку. Конечно Серый Посредник предоставила ей всю информацию и Джейн ей воспользовалась. Гаррус не винил ее, он бы тоже не удержался от искушения.

Вакариан по-военному быстро начал расстегивать свою броню, вызывая глубокое удовлетворение от этого у Шепард, которая сначала просто жадно разглядывала, а потом присоединилась к процессу. Стоило ему скинуть нагрудник и с трудом стряхнуть поножи, как Джейн прижалась губами к его рту. Чисто человеческий поступок, турианка так бы никогда не поступила. Гаррус был знаком с тем, что люди любили целоваться, и приоткрыл рот, позволяя Джейн пробраться языком. И было что-то абсолютно ненормальное в том, насколько сильно его накрыло от ощущения прикосновения ее мягкого языка к своему.

Турианец провел руками по бедрам Шепард и она отстранилась.

\- Перчатки, Гаррус.

\- Я могу тебя оцарапать, – настойчиво возразил он, но его руки сами предательски потянулись к застежкам. Конечно он хотел чувствовать девушку целиком.

\- Ничего нового, – Шепард тем временем стянула с себя майку, оставшись в практичном сером лифчике. Гаррус никогда не понимал его назначения, – он ничего особенно не скрывал и был сомнительным в эстетическом плане.

Шепард упала на кровать, разглядывая избавившегося от рубашки Гарруса. Она мало что понимала в стандартах красоты турианцев, но то, что она видела, ей нравилось. Там, где у человеческих мужчин были грудные мышцы, были твердые пластины, плавно переходящие в странный для понимания воротник.

Турианец заметил взгляд Шепард на себе и издал совершенно невероятный, глубокий рык, и навис над девушкой. Джейн отметила про себя насколько чертовски сексуально это выглядело и не смогла не поцеловать приблизившегося Гарруса. Если до этого ей казалось, что их первый поцелуй был чувственным, то это все больше не имело никакого значения. Турианец проник языком глубже, ему удалось, фактически, едва ли не обвить язык девушки своим невероятно длинным и гибким, хоть и гораздо более шершавым языком

Джейн отстранилась, тяжело дыша, и Гаррус с удовольствием отметил, насколько сильно она раскраснелась, лежа под ним.

\- Я не знала, что у турианцев такой длинный язык.

Вакариан усмехнулся, разводя жвалы.

\- Я думаю мы найдем ему применение, – его голос стал еще глубже, чем, казалось, это вообще возможно. Джейн не ответила, но ее зрачки резко расширились. Гаррус читал об этом, это хороший знак. Девушка приподнялась на локтях, чтобы снова прижаться губами к его рту и медленно проследовать вдоль челюсти к открытой шее. Вакариан сжал ее плечи, едва удерживаясь на локтях над ней.

Внезапно Шепард остановилась и мягко отстранила его, чтобы полностью сесть на кровати. Недоумение Гарруса продлилось всего секунду, прежде чем Джейн ловко расстегнула застежку своего лифчика, откинула его в сторону и легла обратно. Ее соски были темнее остальной кожи и грудь была покрыта редкими точками, почти такими же, как на лице и плечах, но на несколько тонов светлее.

Гаррус нежно обхватил ее груди и осторожно лизнул один из сосков. Джейн не стала сдерживать удовлетворенный стон и выгнулась ему навстречу. Бедра девушки слегка соприкоснулись с бедрами турианца. Шепард почувствовала, что Гаррус был таким же твердым под слоем ткани, как она была мокрой. Убедившись в правильности своих действий, Вакариан широко мазнул шершавым языком по другому соску.

\- Гаррус, это, конечно... классно, но не мог бы ты... – дерзко начала Джейн, но оказалась не в силах закончить, засмущавшись.

\- Не мог бы я... что? – турианец остановился, поднимая голову. Он только продолжил слегка массировать грудь девушки, избегая сосков, и это заставило ее выгнуться в раздражении и пристально уставиться на турианца.

\- Это не самая чувствительная область у людей.

\- Неужели? – в его голосе отчетливо была слышна издевка пока он стягивал с нее штаны вместе с бельем и спускался ниже, ведя языком по животу.

Джейн не знала, в какой момент одна из рук Гарруса пропала с ее груди, но прикосновение к бедру было неожиданным. Девушка попыталась инстинктивно сжать бедра, но турианец не дал ей этого сделать, подхватывая ее под колени и стаскивая ближе к краю кровати. Теперь Вакариан сидел на полу перед ней, и похоже действительно собирался пустить свой язык в дело.

Наверное, пальцы Гарруса были покрыты мозолями от оружия, так что когда он прикоснулся к пучку нервов между ее бедрами, Джейн тряхануло от накрывших противоречивых ощущений. Его действия были осторожными, даже слишком, что очень контрастировало с грубостью его кожи. Шепард ахнула и уперлась пяткой в край кровати. Вакариан взял ее ногу и закинул себе на плечо, вполне недвусмысленно наклоняясь ниже.

Язык турианца был очень гибким и просто невероятно длинным. Шепард громко вскрикнула, когда Гаррус толкнулся в нее языком, но сразу же зажала себе рот рукой. Вакариан замер на секунду, удовлетворенно разводя жвалы. То, что он самолично смог извлечь из суровой Шепард такие звуки, неслабо пощекотало его эго, и подстегнуло стараться усерднее.

Джейн была мягкой и податливой внизу, и Гарруса вело от этого ощущения. Он старательно имитировал фрикции языком и, похоже, девушке это нравилось, судя по тому, как она подавалась бедрами навстречу.

Шепард погладила его гребень, что спровоцировало низкий рык турианца. Джейн застонала:

\- Сделаешь так еще раз и я кончу, точно тебе говорю.

Безусловно, Гаррус сразу же повторил рычание и почувствовал, как тело Джейн в ответ начало сокращаться вокруг его языка спазмами. Он вытащил язык и сел на кровать, рядом с Шепард. Ее кожа покраснела, особенно на шее и лице, а грудь часто вздымалась.

\- На тебя нужно табличку с предупреждением вешать, – девушка открыла глаза и взглянула на Гарруса. Тот только усмехнулся в ответ, подтягивая ногу. Взгляд Шепард переместился на так и не снятые штаны на Вакариане. – Твоя очередь.

\- Что? – тот растерялся и не заметил момент, когда Джейн резко повернулась на бок и скользнула за пояс его штанов.

Гаррус смог только охнуть, когда мягкая ладонь Шепард обхватила его болезненно стоящий член. Она поцеловала его плечо, снижая градус неловкости, потому что турианец явно не был привычен к таким ласкам.

\- Мы можем переместиться в другую плоскость, – глаза Джейн сверкнули, и Гаррус растерянно оглянулся на нее.

\- Ты же только что... – он замялся и Шепард сразу пояснила:

\- Я быстро восстанавливаюсь.

Вакариан хмыкнул, кивнул и поднялся на ноги. Его штаны требовали гораздо больше внимания, нежели у Шепард, чего стоили только ремни в районе шпор.

Джейн села, заинтересованно разглядывая очертания члена через одежду на уровне ее глаз. Гаррус заметил ее взгляд и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать Шепард. Его язык был горячим и еще сохранил остатки вкуса девушки, что только раззадорило ее снова. Джейн обхватила руками его шею, медленно поглаживая наросты под гребнем. Это точно была его эрогенная зона, судя по тому, как бурно он реагировал в ответ.

Через некоторое время, справившись с ремнями, Гаррус остался таким же обнаженным, как и Джейн. Шепард уже примерно представляла, что члены турианцев были сильно похожи на человеческие, если не считать наличия тонких хрящевых пластин у основания, так что никакого культурного шока, к счастью для обоих, не произошло.

Гаррус приземлился на матрас и перевернулся на спину, подползая ближе к спинке кровати, и утягивая Шепард на себя. Рука Джейн подкосилась и она упала плашмя на грудь турианцу. Удивительно, но при всей жесткости пластин, она не смогла пораниться и даже не ушиблась.

\- Ты в порядке?

\- Все замечательно, – Шепард успешно перекинула ногу, оставшись практически сидеть на мягком животе Вакариана, и поцеловала его в плоский нос. Гаррус прижал девушку ближе, обнимая ее со спины. Он определенно прикладывал все усилия, чтобы не причинить боль лишний раз.

Джейн оперлась рукой в грудь турианца, спустилась ниже и направила член в себя. Он был больше среднего человеческого по размерам и ощущался очень твердым из-за хрящевых пластин, практически как игрушка. Член ощутимо дернулся внутри нее, как только Джейн приняла его полностью. Гаррус издал рык и резко откинул голову назад. На изголовье кровати осталась царапина от гребня. Шепард удовлетворенно хмыкнула. Ей будет о чем вспомнить каждую бессонную ночь, глядя на нее.

Гаррус обхватил ее плечи, поглаживая, но Шепард выглядела в крайней степени возбужденной. Красные пятна на ее коже перебирались со щек на веснушчатую грудь. Ее глаза были закрыты, и она тяжело дышала через рот. Вакариан забеспокоился.

\- Больно? – спросил Гаррус, чуть приближаясь. Трение было восхитительным, и они оба вздрогнули.

Шепард открыла глаза. В них не отражалось ни капли боли, только чистое удовольствие.

\- После того, что ты вытворял своим языком? Ничуть.

Девушка наклонилась вперед, медленно поднимая, а затем снова опуская бедра вплотную. Вакариан сильно сжал ее плечи. Он терял контроль и на следующий день на коже Шепард остались бы синяки.

\- Тогда двигайтесь, капитан, – рыкнул Гаррус, и Джейн криво ухмыльнулась, цепляясь за шею под его гребнем. Она не ответила, но весь ее вид давал понять, что такое пренебрежение субординацией не прошло мимо ушей

Шепард начала двигаться, медленно, приспосабливаясь. Твердые пластины на бедрах Гарруса заставляли разводить ее ноги шире, чтобы избежать болезненного трения на нежной коже. Джейн двигалась в мучительно медленном темпе, и это явно только дразнило Гарруса.

Внезапно турианец схватил ее за бедра и приблизился вплотную всем корпусом.

\- Ты специально дразнишься? – спросил он, глядя снизу вверх.

\- Двигайтесь, офицер, – ответила Шепард, ухмыляясь, и это полностью сорвало контроль турианца.

Одним мощным движением, он опрокинул девушку на кровать, и вставил выскочивший в процессе член обратно, до самого конца. Джейн громко ахнула, наслаждаясь. Так было гораздо лучше невыносимо бережного отношения.

\- Как скажете, капитан, – Гаррус тихо сказал ей на ухо. Субгармоники в его голосе ласкали ее слух, и Шепард закинула руки вверх, цепляясь за спинку кровати.

И тут он начал действительно двигаться, с каждым разом глубоко вбиваясь в тело девушки. Джейн уперлась ступней в выпирающую тазовую кость турианца, и Гаррус довольно рыкнул, одобряя слегка изменившийся угол проникновения.

Шепард была крайне влажной внутри, вероятно еще и от оставшейся слюны, и член заходил очень легко. На секунду Гаррус представил, какой влажной она станет, когда к ее смазке, добавится сперма, и внизу его живота что-то туго и сладко скрутилось. Он был на грани, и Джейн, судя по всхлипам, тоже была близко. Снова.

Вакариан с силой сжал ее бедра, дополнительно насаживая на себя с каждым движением. Джейн крепко обняла его за шею, максимально близко прижимаясь к нему.

Вакариан сделал несколько финальных движений, и резко вогнав член до всех возможных пределов, остановился, наполняя девушку густой спермой. Джейн издала протяжный стон, прижимаясь всем телом, и сжалась на нем внутри.

Все мышцы в теле турианца расслабились так же быстро, как напряглись до этого, и он нежно обхватил Джейн за затылок. Она отстранилась и ее лицо выглядело счастливым.

Вакариан отодвинулся от девушки, выходя из нее и ужаснулся. Он все-таки выпустил когти, и теперь бедра Шепард украшали симметричные кровавые полосы с каждой стороны, не говоря уже о длинных поверхностных царапинах на ее груди от трения об его грудные пластины.

\- Шепард, мне так жаль, я принесу меди-гель, – пробормотал он, вскакивая.

Джейн повела себя крайне странно, по его мнению, – лениво осмотрела себя и беспорядок вокруг них. Она, что, любовалась отметинами?

\- Простыни придется выкинуть, – со смешком сказала она и спустила ноги с кровати. На месте, где она только что сидела, осталось небольшое влажное пятно едва заметного голубоватого цвета и Гарруса бросило в жар от этого.

\- Ты не злишься? – он решил уточнить, наблюдая, как капитан обходила кровать, чтобы подойти к журнальному столику за кружкой.

Шепард выглядела удивленной.

\- Нет. Я думала, что все будет гораздо более... травмоопасным, – она улыбнулась в кружку, отпивая. – Но все было замечательно.

Гаррус облегченно выдохнул. Его и вправду волновало то, что думала Шепард насчет всей этой ситуации.

\- Я могу перестелить кровать, пока ты сходишь в душ, – предложил Вакариан, но тут же понял насколько неуместно это могло звучать на самом деле. – И уйти после этого, если хочешь.

Джейн поставила пустую кружку обратно на стол и подошла вплотную к Гаррусу. Без визора и с разбитыми шрамами клановыми метками его лицо казалось вдвойне уязвимым.

\- Пожалуйста, не делай вид, что ты допускаешь вероятность того, что все это было ошибкой, ладно? Это не так, – тихо сказала Джейн, и Гаррус улыбнулся, кивая. Девушка приподнялась на носочках и поцеловала его в жвалу.

Джейн отстранилась и направилась в ванную, не заморачиваясь с собиранием одежды.

\- Кстати. А почему ты сейчас нормально передвигаешься? – спросил Вакариан, когда Шепард уже почти скрылась за дверью.

\- Чаквас вколола мне антидот и дала витамины, когда поняла, что я не собираюсь лежать в лазарете. От антидота меня моментально отпустило, – она оперлась плечом на дверной косяк, разглядывая Гарруса сквозь витрину с игрушечными корабликами.

\- О, а я уже подумал, что тебе просто понравилось, когда я ношу тебя на руках.

\- Да пошел ты, – тихо ответила она, закрывая за собой дверь, чтобы не слышать удовлетворенного смеха Гарруса.

Чистая простыня быстро нашлась в выдвижном ящике под кроватью, но перестелить ее оказалось довольно сложным заданием для турианца с непривычки. Последний раз он это делал еще на гражданке, когда служил в армии, да и ткань была тонкой и казалась чересчур хрупкой для Гарруса. Тем не менее, он справился с этим раньше, чем из душа вышла Шепард, чистая, с обработанными ранами и завернутая в полотенце.

Джейн благодарно поцеловала сидящего на краю матраса Вакариана и устало упала на свежую кровать.

\- Капитан Шепард, к вам направляется секретарь Чамберс. Я уведомляла ее о том, что ее присутствие нежелательно, но она это проигнорировала. Мне заблокировать вашу дверь? – внезапно раздался голос СУЗИ.

Шепард лениво перекатилась на живот, накрываясь одеялом. Гарруса накрыла волна иррационального раздражения:

\- Я поговорю с ней, – турианец поднялся с кровати и подобрал скинутые ранее штаны. Странно, но без своей брони, в обычной одежде, он казался еще внушительнее.

\- Гаррус...

\- Не беспокойся, я просто поговорю, – Вакариан наклонился к девушке и поцеловал ее в лоб. Она выглядела настолько расслабленной и податливой, что турианец испытал желание начать второй заход. Позже. Пока необходимо было разобраться с назойливой проблемой.

Гаррус уже стоял в дверях, когда Чамберс вышла из лифта. Наверняка она намеревалась застать капитана в уязвимом после задания состоянии в ее каюте, и, возможно, даже воспользоваться им.

Девушка не сразу заметила турианца, погруженная в свои мысли, но сразу же замерла, стоило ей поднять голову. Он пренебрег рубашкой, довольно конкретно обозначая все границы, которые они только что пересекли с Джейн. Келли ошеломленно уставилась на его обнаженный торс. Едва ли, при всей ее толерантности, она хоть раз видела полуголого турианца так близко.

\- Секретарь Чамберс, – учтиво поприветствовал ее Гаррус.

\- Офицер Вакариан, – ее высокий голос дрогнул. Она не сделала ни шага, с тех пор, как его увидела. – Я собиралась покормить рыбок капитана Шепард.

\- Я думаю, сейчас не самое подходящее для этого время, – коротко ответил Вакариан и позволил неловкому молчанию снова повиснуть между ними. Он скрестил руки на груди, ожидая ответного поступка.

Чамберс глупо замялась и выдала совершенно идиотскую фразу:

\- Джейн, наверное, еще в лазарете.

\- Нет, она отдыхает у себя, – Гаррус поражался своей невозмутимости. Его разъедали ревность и чувство превосходства над секретаршей.

\- О... – протянула Келли и понятливо кивнула. – Тогда я, наверное, зайду позже.

\- Рыбки будут в порядке.

Чамберс понимала его мимику. Чамберс увидела выражение нескрываемого торжества на его лице. Турианец подождал, не меняя позы, пока секретарь скроется обратно в лифте ни с чем, и только после этого вернулся в каюту.

\- Что ей надо было? – Шепард села на кровати, закрывая грудь одеялом. Она выглядела такой расслабленной, заласканной и крайне удовлетворенной и это было так... трогательно. Гаррус растянулся рядом с ней на кровати, улыбаясь. Джейн напряглась. – Что?

Турианец закинул руки себе за голову, сладко потягиваясь.

\- Я думаю, она больше не придет кормить рыбок.

Чего Гаррус не ожидал, так это подушки, внезапно прилетевшей ему прямо в лицо.

\- Мне же пришлось с ней обедать ради этого! – крикнула Шепард, замахиваясь еще раз. Со второй попытки Вакариан поймал подушку, сжав ее когтями. Ткань порвалась и наполнитель разметался по всей кровати. – Ты теперь будешь их кормить!

Гаррус прижал Джейн за запястья к кровати. Она могла бы высвободиться при желании, но только показательно дернулась.

\- Со мной ты одним обедом не обойдешься.


End file.
